Visiting the Chases
by PARN of hero
Summary: After the war, Annabeth returns to visit her mortal family and things won't be pleasant at the end… someone won't make it alive. (Matthew Chase's POV)
1. Prelude

**Author's note: New story and short. Probably, only 3 chapters tops. I accept ideas.**

**Prelude **

I felt the metal cutting my tender flesh and my eyes closed in exhaustion, in pain and in dizziness. It hurt a lot.

I opened my eyes one las time and the last thing I saw was his eyes...

It was summer when I died…


	2. Two Days Ago

**Disclaimer: The Jacksons and The Chase are not mine.**

**Two days ago**

This morning started with a phone call. Mom got up quickly and noisily running to the phone which was ringing downstairs. I still don't know why my parents don't have one in their bedroom. I opened my eyes at the noise and I closed them again. I tried to sleep again. I was almost sleeping when my mom yelled waking up and scaring everybody. I stayed silent to listen.

I heard my dad running down the stairs and yelling "What's wrong?"

"Dear, Annabeth called. She is coming" said my mom happily.

"For real? What time?" said my dad super loudly by a summer morning.

"One hour. She said something about flying" said my mom. I heard more happy screams. I sighed. I wasn't going to sleep anymore. I rubbed my eyes and sat on the edge of my bed yawning. The sun was up. It was probably 7 or 8 in the morning.

"Did you listen?" said my twin brother Bobby as he removed the covers of his head.

"Yes, Annabeth is coming" I said. He smiled. We both missed our sister. She didn't come often since she preferred living in Long Island in Camp. Dad wasn't happy but Annabeth was the most stubborn girl ever.

"Ok. Wake me up in one hour" said Bobby and covered himself in the blankets. Soon, he was snoring again. I looked at him for a couple of minutes before getting up and going to the bathroom.

I walked downstairs to the living room still wearing my Mario Bros' pajamas. I sat on the comfiest spot in the couch ready to turn on the TV. I found the control remote under a pillow. I turned up the TV and I happily watched the Cartoon Network or CN nowadays.

I was in the middle of an Adventure Time marathon when my dad entered the room and sat next to me. He just got out of the shower and had a towel on his shoulders. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a gray bottom down shirt, and sandals.

"Good morning, Matthew" said my dad looking at the TV.

"Good morning, dad" I said looking at him.

"Your sister is coming. You should get dressed" said my dad still staring at the TV.

"My sister doesn't mind me wearing pajamas" I said. My dad turned to see me and smiled.

"You are right about that, but your mom wants you and Bobby dressed and ready to see your sister" said dad and I nodded to him. I turned down the TV and walked upstairs to my and Bobby's bedroom.

I took me 5 minutes to wake up Bobby and dragged him out of bed. He can be so irresponsible. I don't know where he got it because mom, Annabeth, dad and I are so serious.

I was nearly 9 o'clock when Bobby and I walked downstairs wearing cargo shorts, graphic t-shirts and sneakers. We try so hard not to match but it happens. We are twins for God's sake. We sat on the dining room table ready to eat breakfast. Mom had already a plate with a small tower of waffles on the table ready to be eaten.

I took two and poured a maple syrup on them. I was halfway eating my waffles when my mom yelled. "Don't eat yet. Wait for your sister"

Bobby and I wined complaining. I put the plate aside and I felt my stomach groaning angrily at me. Bobby crossed his arm and mumbled completely mad.

A couple of minutes later, dad came with the newspaper and sat with us. He stared at us surprised and curiously.

"Boys. Why are you not eating?" said my dad as he served himself three waffles. I was about to talk.

"I told them to wait for Annabeth. She should be here any minute" said mom loudly from the kitchen.

"You are right, dear" said dad putting his waffles aside to. He opened the newspaper and started reading.

I heard knocking on the door and Bobby's face brightened. Annabeth. We stood up and ran at the door. I opened and I saw my sister standing next to a boy, both wearing their distinctive orange Camp t-shirts.

"Sis" yelled Bobby as he flew to our sister's arms,

"Oh, Gods! You are so big" said Annabeth as she hugged Bobby.

"Well, we are 11. What were you expecting?" said Bobby almost snorting at her.

"Bobby" said my dad warningly from behind us.

"Sorry" said Bobby to Annabeth.

"Move, it's my time… I missed you" I said as I pushed Bobby away. I hugged Annabeth. I missed her a lot.

"I missed you too" said Annabeth as we let go. I looked at the boy next to her.

"Annabeth" said my dad and hugged Annabeth too.

"Dad" said Annabeth smiling at us. Mom appeared and hugged Annabeth too.

"Hi, sweetie" said my mom. Annabeth just nodded at her. I kept staring at the boy.

"I saw you once" I said pointing at him. The boy smiled and took my sister's hand.

"Yes. I'm Percy Jackson, your sister's boyfriend" said the boy and I just nodded. I knew my sister got a boyfriend but I never expected to meet him so abruptly.

"Hi, Percy. It's been a while" said my dad and they shook hands.

"I guess, Mr. Chase. Ms. Chase" said Percy and shook hands with my mom.

"Well, are you hungry? Breakfast is ready" said my mom.

"We are not staying. We are passing by" said Annabeth and I felt bad.

"Why?" said Bobby almost crying.

"We have some things to take care of" said Annabeth sadly.

"Sis, can you stay for one night?" I said with watery eyes and Annabeth stared at me.

"Wise girl, maybe we should stay. New Rome isn't going anywhere" said Percy and Bobby and I smiled at him. He got our approval to date our sister if he convinced her.

"Sure?" said Annabeth looking at his boyfriend.

"I'm hungry, of course, I want to stay" said Percy grinning making everybody giggled.

"Ok, we will stay. I just have to tell Leo to go and that we will catch up later… also we need clothes" said Annabeth at us. We nodded at her. She took her boyfriend's hand and walked to neighbor's yard where a flying ship was suspended in the air. I gasped in wonder at the sight of the ship.

On the deck, I saw another boys and girls wearing purple and orange t-shirts. I waved at them and they waved back.

"Are your friends?" said Bobby pointing to the ship. Percy nodded and a Latino boy threw a rope stair. Annabeth and Percy climbed.

"Can we go up?" I yelled to Annabeth who was halfway up.

"Sure, Matthew" said Annabeth and I grinned more that the Cheshire cat.

"Dad, can we?" said Bobby asking for permission.

"Sure. I'm going to. I want to see the armory" said Dad and helped us to climb the stair.

Soon we were on the deck. Annabeth and Percy were gone but their friends remained. I waved nervously at three teens, one of them blond and wearing a purple t-shirt; while the other two: the Latino girl and a Native American girl.

"Hello, Mr. Chase. I'm Jason. This is my girlfriend Piper and our repair boy Leo" said the blond guy as he shook my dad's hand.

"Nice to meet you, guys. These are my son, Matthew and Bobby. Boys, say hi" said my Dad.

"Hi" we said at unison. The teens nodded at us.

"I must say it's an impressive ship. I see that you have very interesting weapons. Some look like really historical accurate with the Civil War. Can I see?" said my Dad really excited. Leo's face lighted.

"Come with me. Mr. Chase. I will blow your mind" said Leo and they both walked inside the ship. Bobby and I stood there unable to know what to do. My eyes turned to blond guy called Jason.

"Are you like my sister?" said Bobby. The girl named Piper nodded and I heard my brother gasped in surprise.

"Who is your god dad or mom?" I said excited.

"Well, my dad is Jupiter… you know, the god of sky. Piper's mom is Aphrodite" said Jason.

"So cool! Can you hold lightings?" said Bobby.

"Something like that" said Jason shrugging.

"I want to see" said Bobby and I nodded. I really wanted to see that. Jason smiled and suddenly Annabeth walked out.

"What are you doing?" said Annabeth smiling at us. Jason flinched and I just knew that we won't see some lighting.

"Nothing" said Bobby and I smiling. Annabeth stared at us with caution and turned to see Jason with scolding eyes.

"Jason. I hope that you weren't going to show something dangerous to my very mortal and innocent brothers" said Annabeth and I gasped in annoyance. My sister can be so boring sometimes.

"But sister, he is the lighting dude" said Bobby and my sister turned to us with her hard grey stare and we gulped.

"Sorry, boys. It's dangerous" said Annabeth and Percy walked out carrying a bag on his shoulder.

"What's dangerous?" said Percy smiling at us. He had a troublemaker smile and I felt hope that something cool would happen.

"Nothing of your concern, seaweed brain. We are going now to the house. Where is dad?" said Annabeth at us.

"Well" I said and suddenly we heard an explosion inside. I gasped in surprise and everybody ran to the source of the boom.

We entered to a semi-dark room to find dad on the floor with his hands on his heads and moaning in pain. The Latino guy called Leo was on the opposite side of the room almost knocked out. Annabeth, Bobby and I went to my dad's side and the rest to check on the Leo guy.

"Dad, are you OK?" said Annabeth kneeling next to him.

"Dad, what happened?" I said concerned. My dad opened and closed his eyes a couple of times trying to see clearly. He looked dizzy and disoriented.

"I just touched something and started ticking. Leo pushed me away and it just exploited. How is Leo?" said my dad looking around.

"I'm fine, Mr. Chase" said Leo waving his hand while his head was leaning on his knees. He looked tired and more disoriented than dad.

"You seem fine, dad. Stand up" said Annabeth and Bobby and I pulled him up. Dad touched his head like having a headache and Annabeth took his arm.

"Easy, dad. I will take you to the house. Boys and Percy, let's go" said Annabeth and we sighed annoyed to our sister bossing around but we followed her anyway.

Soon we were back in the house. Percy said goodbye to his friends while we were going down the rope stairs. Mom was worried and nervous when she saw my dad dizzy as Annabeth almost carried him inside. She walked to dad and helped Annabeth with dad.

Bobby and I sat on the dining room table looking at each other. We really didn't know what else to do. Mom, dad and Annabeth were walking the stairs to put dad on the bed. Percy entered the room and sat in an empty chair.

"Percy, is dad going to be fine?" I said worried.

"Sure. He is just dizzy. Leo's stuff can be dangerous" said Percy looking at us, then he smiled and I felt better.

"Well, Leo said he was going to blow his mind, right?... Should we eat?" said Bobby looking at me. I shrugged really not knowing.

"Maybe we should. I'm hungry" I said and grabbed my cold waffles' plate. Bobby did the same. Percy looked at us wondering to take dad's plate or not.

"You can eat that waffle if you want" I said and Percy nodded. He took my dad's plate and poured more syrup on the waffle. I went to the countertop and got a glass for Percy. I gave the glass to him and sat again in my chair. We ate in silence for two minutes when mom and Annabeth entered the room.

"How is dad?" said Bobby as Annabeth sat next to Percy.

"Fine, he is just sleeping. Don't worry, boys" said Annabeth. Mom walked next to her and gave her a glass, a plate and a fork to eat. Annabeth nodded at mom and took two waffles too. Mom sat on dad's chair and we ate in silence again.

After breakfast, Percy, Bobby and I were watching the rest of Adventure Time Marathon on CN while mom and Annabeth washed dishes and cleaned the kitchen.

"Percy, who is your God parent?" I said as a commercial started.

"Poseidon" said Percy smiling and giving me a thumb up.

"Cool" said Bobby and I at unison really amazed that our sister's boyfriend was son of sea God.

"So you are like Aang?" said Bobby excited.

"Who?" said Percy confused. Maybe he didn't watch TV in Camp.

"It's a cartoon about a guy who controls air, water, earth and fire" said Bobby and took the control remote. He changed the channel where casually was The Last Airbender on. The episode was when Katara started to teach Aang water control.

Percy leaned forward on his seat as he watched the episode with intensity. He said a couple of 'ohs' and 'wows'. The episode was about to finish when Annabeth sat next to Percy. I saw that they held hands and Percy kissed my sister's hair.

"What are you watching?" said Annabeth.

"The Last Airbender" said Bobby.

"Was it good?" said Annabeth as the credit titles appeared.

"Awesome. This guy can control air and has to learn to use water, fire and earth. It's like having Leo, Jason and I together. Cool!" said Percy excited and Annabeth rolled her eyes smiling.

"Sure, seaweed brain" said Annabeth sarcastically.

"Percy, could you show us water control?" said Bobby and I nodded too. Percy looked up thinking and looked at Annabeth like asking for permission.

"Yeah, why not… just be careful" said Annabeth. Bobby and I high-fived almost we were jumping off the couch.

"Let's go" said Percy and we followed him to the backyard. Percy walked to the water hose and opened. Water ran in the yard. Percy moved his hand and the water lifted off the ground. The water stream moved like a snake around Percy.

"Wow" Bobby and I said with our mouths wide open.

For the rest of the morning, Percy showed us how he could move the water making shapes. We also played wooden swords fights with Annabeth and Percy. We had a blast spending time with them.

At noon, dad found us in the backyard playing and laughing as Bobby and I were wrestling with Percy. We were tickling Percy who was on the ground laughing hard. Annabeth was sitting and giggling.

"How are you feeling?" said Annabeth when she saw dad. I stopped tickling Percy and walked to dad.

"Yes, I'm fine after a good nap. Boys, what do you want to do today?" said dad.

"Can we go to the movies?" I said and turned to see everybody.

"Ok. I will go for the newspaper to see what is playing right today" said dad and walked inside again.

Bobby walked to me leaving Percy on the ground breathing hard and gasping after laughing so hard. We went inside to find dad with the newspaper. After some arguing, we decided to watch the new Pixar movie.

We went to the movies and nothing really interesting happened. We ate popcorns and hotdogs. I liked the movie.

Annabeth and Percy held hands the whole day while we watched movies like a normal couple. Mom and dad did the same. Percy and Annabeth looked happy together but sometimes they looked sad and looked away when dad asked something about camp.

We have dinner in Annabeth's favorite restaurant as a late birthday celebration. The place wasn't packed but full enough for the service to be slow. The food was great. Dad interrogated Percy about his intentions with Annabeth making him blush and stammering. I bit my lips so hard trying not to laugh at them. It was hysterically funny.

Dinner was almost gone when a group of waiters came with a small cake and a candle lit. They started singing happy birthday. Bobby and I sang along, also Percy. Annabeth was smiling as one waiter placed the cake in front of her and everybody around us applauded. My sister was smiling almost crying of happiness. Percy kissed her briefly.

"Make a wish, wise girl" said Percy and Annabeth blew the candles. More applause was around.

"Thank you, guys" said Annabeth as she took her fork and ate a piece of cake. Bobby ate a piece too with his fork. I did after Bobby and I was delicious.

On our way home, Percy was telling us the sea horses or hippocampies when an idea crossed my mind.

"Dad, can we go tomorrow to the water park?" I said. I looked to dad over the rear mirror.

"Sorry, Matthew. Your mom and I have to meeting tomorrow" said dad and I looked down.

"Can Annabeth and Percy take us?" said Bobby and I got excited. It was a better idea.

"Can you, Annabeth?" said dad.

"I think we can stay another day. What do you think, Percy?" said Annabeth.

"Water park… who are you asking to?" said Percy raising his eyebrow making us giggled.

"We are going, hurray!" said Bobby and I excited.

At home, mom sent us to take a shower while she got blankets for Percy. He was going to sleep on the sofa bed downstairs. I got a good shower and I watched TV with Percy and Bobby downstairs until it was time to sleep. At 10, dad sent us to bed and I slept smiling. I was happy that my sister was here.


	3. One Day Ago

**Disclaimer: PoJ is not mine. I am only taking license over one character who is only mentioned.**

**One day ago**

It was the middle of the night when I woke up. I heard noises in Annabeth's room. For a moment, I thought that maybe Percy was with her and I quickly shook the idea out of my head. My sister was too responsible to be fooling around with her boyfriend under my parents' nose.

I got up and went quietly to her room. The door was slightly opened and I could see her tossing around in her bed. She was talking, grunting and sobbing. She looked in pain.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I almost yelled in surprise and I turned my head to see Percy wearing pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt standing behind me.

"What's wrong with my sister?" I said quietly.

"Bad dreams, that's all" said Percy as he scratched his head.

"Is she in pain?" I said as I looked at her.

"I really don't know" said Percy gloomily. He smiled sadly.

"Are you going to wake her up?" I said really surprised that her boyfriend was just standing there.

"I'm thinking about it" said Percy looking away sadly. I felt mad at him.

"I will" I said and walked to Annabeth.

"Wait..." said Percy but I was already shaking my sister to wake her up. She gasped loudly for air as she sat in bed really scared with eyes wide open. She punched me right on the cheek throwing me to the ground.

"Ouch" I said in pain on the floor.

"What? What? Matthew? Bobby? What are you doing here?" said Annabeth looking at me in the dark room.

"I tried to wake you up and you hit me" I said as I stood up slowly touching my jaw. It wasn't broken but it hurt a lot. My eyes were watering and I started sobbing in pain.

"Sorry" said Annabeth and I walked to her. She hugged me and touched my jaw. I winced in pain. She touched me lightly checking if it was broken. I felt her tears on my hair and I looked up. She looked in so much pain. Percy was leaning on the door thinking and wondering.

"What were you dreaming, wise girl?" said Percy and sat on the bed near to us. Annabeth moved her hand and held Percy's.

"Bob" whispered Annabeth and Percy moved and hugged us tightly. Annabeth started crying loudly. Whoever was Bob, it was important for them. Maybe, he was a friend who died recently.

We were there for a couple of minutes until my dad knocked Annabeth's door. He turned on the lights and found Percy hugging us. Annabeth and I were crying.

"Annabeth, what's going on?" said dad stepping in. He had a worried look on his face.

"I had a nightmare. Matthew tried to wake me up and I punched him right in the face" said Annabeth.

"Are you ok, son?" said dad and approached us. Percy removed his arms of us. Dad touched my face checking me in the light. I twitched as his fingers touched my jaw.

"It hurts" I said in new tears.

"Well, it's not broken... I will leave you alone" said my dad and walked back to his bedroom. He probably didn't know what to say or to do in this kind of situation.

"Matthew, sorry" said Annabeth and kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry. I shouldn't wake you up. I will go to bed" I said.

"Me too. I love you" said Percy and kissed Annabeth briefly on the lips. I blushed watching them. I went to my bed and I heard Percy's steps walking downstairs.

On the morning, I woke up with Bobby inches close to my face. I gasped in surprise and almost hit my head with his.

"What happened?" said Bobby as he touched my jaw. It didn't hurt so much anymore. I was just sore.

"Annabeth hit me" I said and Bobby sat on his bed.

"Why?" said Bobby scratching his head. He was confused.

"Sister was having a nightmare and I was stupid enough to try to wake her up. I scared her and she punched me" I said yawing loud. There was a lot of sunlight in the room. It was probably around 8 in the morning. I got up and walked downstairs.

Annabeth was on the stove cooking omelets and Percy was on the dining table trying to read the comic strips. I knew that both were dyslexics.

"Good morning, sister, Percy" I said and got a glass of water from the kitchen. I drank it swiftly.

"Good morning" said both of them in unison. Bobby walked in and they greeted each other.

"Sis, where is mom and dad?" said Bobby.

"They have to leave early" said Annabeth.

"How are we going to the water park?" I said.

"Your mom's car… they took dad's car and said they would meet us at the water park in the afternoon" said Annabeth as she dropped one omelet on a plate.

"Cool" said Bobby.

We had breakfast and packed a change of clothes, towels, sun block, shades and a light car snack. Soon, Annabeth drove to the water park and we were there. I wondered why Percy wasn't driving but I didn't ask. Probably, Annabeth doesn't trust him with the car.

As soon as we entered to the water park. Bobby and I gave our stuff to Percy and ran away to the tides. Annabeth yelled something about sun block but we were too far to return.

I got a paddleboard and I was on the water having a lot of fun when Annabeth got me from the arm and started rubbing waterproof sun block at me.

"Annabeth, I'm 11. I don't need you to be like mom" I said madly as she applied sun block on my face.

"Whatever, I don't want you crying with burn shoulders at the end of the day" said Annabeth and I felt like a little kid.

"Whatever" I snorted at her. Annabeth smiled even hummed as she rubbed my shoulders with a large amount of sun block.

Once she was finished, she kissed my hair and walked away probably looking for Bobby.

Annabeth was wearing a red modest bikini swimming suit. Some guys stared at her. My sister was beautiful, breathtaking even but she has scars, a lot of scars in her body. She wasn't ashamed of showing them at all. Her boyfriend Percy has scars too as much or even more that her.

My sister is probably the most confident girl in the world, but I could tell that the stares were affecting her. She walked around the place with sun block in her and I could her hand shaking slightly. Something wasn't right with her. I walked to her leaving the paddleboard. She looked almost at the verge of tears.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" I said. Her eyes were wide scared. She started to tremble more noticeable and some guys stared at us.

"Nothing" said Annabeth breathing in short quick shallow intakes. She was almost hyperventilating. "Trust me. I'm fine"

"Come on, you need to sit down" I said and took her hand pulling her. I took her to the nearest chair and made her sat down. She lowered her hand and started breathing unevenly. She looked like she was having a panic attack.

Suddenly, she grabbed my arm hard. She dug her nails on me drawing blood. I tried to release myself but she wasn't letting me go. Her nails just dug deeper.

"Annabeth, you are hurting me" I said softly and in pain. Annabeth raised her eyes and saw the pain in my face. She removed her hand.

"I'm so sorry" said Annabeth. Little streams of bloods were leaking from my arm. She looked the blood and started crying with her hand on her mouth.

Bobby walked in and saw at us unable to say a word. He took my arm to see the wounds. He was so worried. First, Annabeth punched me and I had a black spot on my face, now I was bleeding because of her. I probably looked like a beaten child.

"What happened?" said Bobby after a couple of seconds of seeing my arm.

"I don't know. Annabeth started to panic and she grabbed me nailing me" I said. Bobby took his t-shirt off and put it on my arm cleaning me. The blood wasn't pouring profusely anymore but it really looked harsh and bloody. Annabeth was still crying.

Percy probably saw us from the distance and ran at us because he was out of breath when he kneeled in front of Annabeth.

"What's wrong, wise girl?" said Percy. Annabeth stared at him crying with her hand still on her mouth.

"She was panicking and I made her sat down… she hurt me unintentionally" I said. Percy looked at me and I removed the t-shirt off my arm. He saw the red marks already starting to heal. Percy stared at me long enough thinking what to say.

"Boys, go and have fun. I will stay with your sister" said Percy looking sadly at us.

"Sure?" said Bobby.

"Yes, go. Don't worry. Your sister and I went to hell and back. She just need both of you not to worry" said Percy and we nodded. We really didn't want to leave Annabeth but what else could we do? I went to the slides and I tried to have fun but I was really concerned about my sister.

After of 10 minutes on the slides, I went to look for her. I found Bobby walking next to me.

"What's wrong with sister?" said Bobby.

"I don't know. Whatever happened over the summer, it must have been tough. She is so strong" I said.

"Do you think is true what Percy said about going to hell and back? Did they really go to hell?" said Bobby. I shrugged. Was it even possible for them to go to hell?

We walked for a couple of minutes around the place until we found Annabeth and Percy on the tide pool laughing and hugging as the waves hit them. We were probably worrying for nothing.

"How are you, sis?" I said and Annabeth smiled like nothing had happened 20 minutes ago.

"Fine, how are you?" said Annabeth looking at my arm. It was sore but nothing serious.

"Perfect" I said and we stayed with them. We made Percy use his powers to make the wave hit us with more force. We had fun for the rest of the morning.

At two o'clock, Annabeth took us to have lunch in the food court. I had a large delicious cheeseburger while Annabeth, Percy and Bobby got a pizza for themselves.

After eating, we stayed in the souvenirs shops making time to get back to the water. Annabeth made us wait for one hour. She can be worst than mom sometimes.

For the rest of the day, we went to every ride, pool and place in the park. Percy stayed with us making all rides more dangerous and exciting with his powers. Annabeth seemed to be okay but sometimes she rubbed her arms like she was cold and Percy hugged her and whispered something in her ear making her feel better.

By 4:30, it was clear that mom and dad weren't coming, so we decided to return home. I was tired to no measure. Percy drove the way back. Annabeth and Bobby slept as soon as they sat on the car. Percy and I talked a little. He told me about Camp Jupiter, the other camp for kids like them. He told me that there is a town where old campers have families.

We were home one hour later and I saw my dad's car on the driveway. I shook Bobby and woke him up. He rubbed his eyes as he saw the house. I helped Percy to unload the car while Bobby entered to the house. Annabeth was still sound sleeping in the car.

"Are you going to wake her up?" I asked to Percy.

"Should I?" said Percy raising his eyebrow.

"Probably not" I said shrugging. Percy nodded and took my sister in his arms. I helped him by opening the door. Percy climbed the stairs with Annabeth in his arms. Percy was really strong since he was carrying her effortlessly.

I walked inside the house and I found mom and dad were on the kitchen making dinner. Bobby was already on the TV watching a rerun of The Voice. He has a crush on Shakira.

"How was your day?" said my mom as she kissed and hugged me.

"Cool. We had a blast" I said smiling.

"That's good. Tell your brother to take a shower, you too. Dinner will be ready in half an hour. Annabeth?" said my mom.

"She fell asleep and Percy took her upstairs" I said and went to Bobby.

After a good shower, I felt so good. I must say thanks to Annabeth. I didn't feel any sunburn at all.

On the table at dinner, Annabeth and Percy were smiling and chatting about our day. Annabeth looked genially happy but something bothered me. What the hell happened to my sister this summer?

"Mom, when are we going to the amusement park? You promised us" said Bobby grinning. I got his plan. I grinned too.

"I don't think so. This week is packed with faculty stuff" said dad.

"Can Annabeth and Percy take us?" said Bobby and I got excited. It was a great idea.

"I don't think so… Can you, Annabeth?" said dad.

"I don't know if we can stay another day. What do you think, Percy?" said Annabeth looking at her boyfriend.

"Amusement park? Are you kidding?" said Percy raising his eyebrow making us giggled.

"That's a YES, hurray!" said Bobby and I excited.

"Ok, but we are definitely going to Camp Jupiter the day after tomorrow" said Annabeth sounding just like mom.

"Just be careful" said dad.

"We will definitely go with you after lunch, right Frederick?" said mom. My dad nodded.

After dinner and a movie, Bobby and I went to bed. Around midnight, I heard my sister tossing and crying again in bed. I fought over going to check on her. I was going to stand up when I heard my dad's steps and a door opening. I heard my dad saying something and Annabeth crying harder. It must have been a very horrible nightmare to cry like that.

I listened to her cries and my dad talking softly at her. Then I heard Percy walking in Annabeth's room and talking softly to her too. I don't know when it happened but I felt asleep.


	4. Today

**Disclaimer: The characters mentioned here are not mine. This is good part of this story.**

**Today**

The morning was like the same like all mornings: sunlight waking me up and noises downstairs. For once in my life, I looked and saw Bobby's bed empty. He got up first. Wow! I was amazed. This day was definitely going to be a weird day, probably in a good way.

I got dressed and ready to hit the road as soon as breakfast was over, a whole day in the rides. Hurray!

I walked down and Bobby, Annabeth and Percy were already eating.

"Hello, sleepy head" said Bobby as she grabbed a piece of toast.

"Hi… good morning" I said and the others replied at me.

We ate and Annabeth drove again. In a heartbeat we were in the amusement park. Annabeth got the tickets while Percy, Bobby and I made the game plan watching the park map.

With tickets at hand, Annabeth checked our plan and made corrections annoying everybody. That's so my sister. We went to every ride possible until our stomach let us. I threw up once after I got seasick in a boat ride.

I was starving when Annabeth took us to eat. I had a big steak burrito, Percy and Annabeth chicken wings, and Bobby a burger.

After lunch, Bobby dragged Percy to go to a ride again. Annabeth and I stayed digesting in a bench.

"Annie" I said. I was probably the only one who could call her that.

"Yes, Matthew?" said Annabeth wondering.

"Are you going to stay now after you go to Camp Jupiter? I miss you" I said. I was really hoping to have my sister back. I really enjoyed living with her one year ago when she was keeping an eye to someone or something. She never really said what her mission was.

"I really don't know. I have to make the blueprints to rebuild the Olympus. Percy lives in New York…" said Annabeth and I knew that she was looking for a way to explain me, to make clear that she wasn't staying.

"Save it, Annie. I know that you are going away again" I said sadly almost crying.

"Mattie… I wished I could stay but…" said Annabeth.

"Do you love me?" I said.

"Yes, of course I do. You and Bobby are my most precious brothers. Not even, my brothers at Camp are as close as you two" said Annabeth smiling at me.

"Then stay" I said weakly looking away.

"That's the reason I have to go… to keep you safe. Monsters will hunt me down and I don't want you to get hurt" said Annabeth. I tried to nod. I knew she was keeping us safe. I have never seen a monster. I knew that the mist didn't let me. Sometimes, I really wished to be able to see it. I always wanted to know what was after my sister, every time she disappeared suddenly.

"I could help you. I am older. If I could only see them…" I said. She looked away. Her eyes were watering but she wiped her tears quickly and stared harshly at me. She looked slightly mad at me.

"You don't know what you are saying" said Annabeth death serious.

"Of course, I do. I want to help you. I don't want you to have more nightmares" I said.

"Matthew, I will tell you something. Promise me that you won't tell dad or Bobby" said Annabeth and I nodded.

"You can tell me anything" I said.

"Percy and I made powerful enemies this summer. They will look for revenge surely. I don't know when and where or if we are going to make it. Whatever it happens, I will be fine if I know that you are fine: you, Bobby and dad" said Annabeth.

"How powerful?" I asked.

"We really went to darkest part of hell and fought the most dangerous guys down there. We barely made alive and sane. My nightmares are about that place. You won't believe if I tell how is really down there. We were the first humans to every make it out" said Annabeth and her hands trembled and rubbed really scared and insecure.

"And?" I said.

"We fooled some and believe me their proud is worst that mine" said Annabeth.

"So you really have to leave?" I said. She nodded and I started to cry. I didn't care if the people stared at me or I was already 11 years old. I cried for only a couple of minutes.

Annabeth cried with me probably she felt better that she told me why she acted weird sometimes. I wiped my last tears and smiled sadly at my broken sister. Whatever happened down there really got under her skin. My once all powerful and proud sister trembled and looked scared momentarily now and then.

Percy and Bobby came a minutes later laughing at some of Bobby's jokes probably.

"Ready to the next ride, wise girl?" said Percy smiling and leaned to kiss Annabeth. My sister smiled at him.

"Sure, seaweed brain" said Annabeth and we went to the next ride.

We were out of one ride. My phoned ringed. I saw the screen and it was my mom. She called asking for our location. They were here too. It took us like 10 minutes to find them next to a statue of a bear.

"Hi, guys. Having fun?" said dad smiling. Mom was also smiling and holding my dad's hand.

"Yeah" said Bobby.

"Let's go to that ride" I said pointing to a very thrilling ride. We went to the ride, the whole family and we had an awesome time.

The sun was starting to set and I was feeling tired but the park was still open and I really wanted to ride everything before going home. Probably, this was the last time that I would spend time with my sister.

We were walking and laughing because Percy was dizzy after the last ride when I heard noises of people screaming some yards in front of us. People started to run away running at us. Dad moved us to the side avoiding the human stampede. He was hugging us protecting us from harm.

"What's going on?" said my mom scared.

"I don't know" said dad.

"Where is sister?" said Bobby and I looked around. My sister and Percy were gone. I looked to the side of the explosion and I saw my sister running with Percy at her side. I saw a sword. That wasn't her dagger.

"I saw her. It's over there" I said pointing to the source of the explosion.

"We have to leave" said my mom.

"But Annabeth?" I said looking at mom.

"Whatever it is, we cannot help her" said my mom. A monster! The people kept running away of the trouble. I couldn't leave my sister. I sneaked of my dad's embrace and ran at the explosion. I don't know why or how but I had to help my sister.

"Matthew!" yelled my family begging me to return. I got close enough and hid behind an ice cream stand. I saw Annabeth and Percy with his weapons charging at something that I couldn't see. I rubbed my eyes and pleaded to be able to see what was going on.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder pulling. I turned to see my dad angry and preoccupied.

"Matthew. It's not safe. Let's go" said my dad.

"But…" I stammered and another explosion just 10 yards of us. We were thrown to the ground. Dad covered me with his body. I felt his weight on me and I looked at him. I saw the metal bar embedded in his tender flesh on his back and how his eyes were closed in exhaustion, in pain and in dizziness. He was hurt badly.

"Dad?!" I said scared. This was bad and it was my fault.

"Matthew? Are you OK?" said my dad almost whispering without opening his eyes.

"Yes, dad. Let's get out of here" I said and helped him to stand up. If I pulled the metal bar, he would bleed out.

I looked to Annabeth and for the first time in my life I saw the thing that was attacking them. Hellhounds of the size of elephants were on them. Percy was incredible fighting and the dogs disappeared in dust after slashes of his sword. Another explosion happened nearby and I saw a dragon throwing fire. Annabeth was near the dragon. This was way too dangerous.

I walked a couple of feet with dad when a figure stood in front of us, a girl with fire hair and a donkey leg.

"The girl's family. How perfect indeed!" said the girl as she took my dad from the collar. She raised him near her face. I was petrified in fear. I didn't know how to help my dad.

"Nice to meet you, sir" said the girl and my dad opened one eye weakly. The bar incrusted was removed by her making my dad screamed in pain. The blood was running profusely down his back. My dad was looking paler by the second.

"Let my dad go!" I said gathering all the brave I had in me.

"That's so cute, mortal. Your sister and the sea spawn own me something and I am collecting right now" said the girl wickedly and I knew she was going to kill us.

I looked around and saw a metal tube on the ground. I ran to it to used it as a bat. I rushed at the girl just to distract her and maybe make her let go of my dad, but I was nothing in compare of my sister. The girl took the tube in her hand and threw me far with it. I felt in pain and stood up again. My dad was bleeding out. I had to do something. The girl laughed at my tries.

"That's so cute… trying to save your dad" said the girl and giggled like a blond cheerleader bimbo.

"Shut up" I said angrily. I was drenched in sweat and my sister was still fighting the hellhounds.

"Sir, I can hear your heart slowing down. Maybe you should say goodbye to your son" said the girl sneering. Dad stirred and moved his hands on hers. He tried to free himself but the girl was too strong.

"Dad" yelled Annabeth as she ran at the girl. My sister was bleeding from her forehead but she looked fine.

"I was waiting for you" said the girl and tossed my dad far like a ragged doll. I ran to my dad's side and he was so pale. His breathing was shallow and fast.

"Dad. Let's go. We need to get you to a hospital" I said and tried to help him to stand up but he was too weak. Percy ran at us but another monster appeared and Percy fought him.

"Dad" yelled Annabeth trying to get close to us but the girl wasn't letting her. Another girl with fire hair appeared making Annabeth fight.

I looked at my dad and he opened his eyes. He had tears in his eyes and he was shaking.

"Son, take care of you mom" whispered my dad.

"Dad?!" I said and he said nothing more. His breathing stopped and his eyes looked empty. I started to cry not caring of what was going on around me. I don't know how long I stood there sitting next to my dad. I heard the last monster final scream and Annabeth ran at us. She took my dad's hand and cried. She pulled me to her side and we cried together.

Minutes later, mom and Bobby came to us with the paramedics but it was already too late. Mom, Bobby, Annabeth and I cried together as the paramedics took some kind of board and placed my dad there. Mom mumbled something at Annabeth giving her something and followed the paramedics. She entered the ambulance and disappeared in it.

Percy drove us home in mom's car while Annabeth drove my dad's car. I still don't know how we got to the house. I cried the whole way hugging Bobby who was sobbing too.

NEXT CHAPTER: THE END


	5. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I wish the PoJ and HoO were mine. That would be sweet!**

**Epilogue**

The next day and the day after that happened in a blur. I remember the face of dad's coworkers, friends and family in our house, the trip to the cemetery and my mom breaking down in loud screams over my dad's coffin.

After the funeral, mom and Annabeth fought like never before. Then Annabeth packed everything. My mom made perfectly clear that she was no longer welcome in this house. My sister packed quickly. She didn't have a lot of things here anyway, just a big backpack with everything inside.

Bobby and I stayed on the doorway waiting for her. Percy was already outside waiting. Annabeth hugged us and we all were in tears.

"I love you, Annie" I said as I wiped my tears.

"I love you too, Bobby, Matthew. You won't see me again. I cannot let anything happen to you because of me. We already lost dad because of me. I should have never stayed so long" said Annabeth and sniffed.

"But sister…" said Bobby.

"Sorry, boys. This is goodbye" said Annabeth and kissed our foreheads for one last time. She walked to Percy and they rode a black winged horse flying away. Soon, they were out of sight.

Annabeth walked out of our lives. I watched her disappeared in the distance and I never saw her again. I could only hope she got married and had kids and grandkids. I could only hope she didn't die young.

**The end**


End file.
